<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help! I Accidentally Murdered My Coworker! by izzybelledot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129419">Help! I Accidentally Murdered My Coworker!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot'>izzybelledot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, God why did I write this, ITS ALL A CONSPIRACY, Megamind and wayne are friends, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mourning, dramatic megamind, fight me, goverment, hal stewart is a little bitch, hurt Megamind, i dont own these charectors, megamind and roxanne have teaa, or megamind in general, schemes, theater kid megamind, using some of their dialogue though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind works for Metrocity, he's a hired villain in order to generate more tourism. It's a good life, coming up with increasingly intricate and diabolical plans only to be 'foiled' by Metro man at the last possible minute. His jail cell is practically a little hotel room with no windows, and he's always allowed to break out sooner or later. Even Roxanne gets benefits from the whole act, and he's never had closer friends. It's a good life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he accidentally kills Metro man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind &amp; Metro Man, Megamind &amp; Minion, Megamind &amp; Roxanne Ritchi &amp; Minion &amp; Metro Man, Megamind &amp; The Warden, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Metro Man &amp; Roxanne Ritchi, Minion &amp; Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Megamind_Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I've Done It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Ritchie, we meet again,” Megamind smirked, spinning his chair carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxanne did not look impressed in the slightest, glaring at him reproachfully from where she was tied to her chair. “Would it kill you to wash the bag?”</p>
<p>“You can scream all you wish, Miss Ritchie. I’m afraid no one can hear you!”</p>
<p>Roxanne did not- in fact, seem amused by his antics in the slightest, but he knew she was having fun with this. “Why…uh, why isn’t she screaming?”</p>
<p>Minion grinned at her brightly, appearing entirely amused. “Miss Ritchie, if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>Megamind fought to keep a grin off his face at her expression. Roxanne could imagine that it was twisted into something more exasperated than truly annoyed, aggravatingly enough. “Like this,” He screeched, noting her small snort of amusement with great pride. “That’s…that’s a poor lady scream.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you scream after you lost at Monopoly last week,” Roxanne countered calmly. </p>
<p>Megamind couldn’t help but pout at that, knowing very well what she was referring to. He had been exhausted that night, having narrowly escaped Metroman earlier that day. And Wayne had taken advantage of the situation, only to be bested by Roxanne as well. She was infuriatingly good at the game. “I only lost because I wanted to keep you on your toes! Save my secret game for another night.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what secrets? You are <em> so <em> predictable!” Roxanne scoffed.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Predictable, predictable!? Oh, you call this… predictable?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roxanne just laughed, watching him pull a lever that she recognized easily. He had used them a few times already, and she had seen the plans when he had left her once to get takeout. “Your alligators! I missed them actually.”<br/>
“Well, what’s this!” Megamind countered, seeming only a little nervous. “Boom! In your face.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Clichéd.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind gasped in mock outrage, and she just <em> knew <em> he was going to be updating his traps and tools later on. “No, look! Watch.”</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She felt a metallic sound alarmingly close to the top of her skull. Thankfully she also recognized this one, having yelled at him last time for shearing some of her hair accidentally. Thankfully it seemed he had been more cautious of her close-cropped hair this time.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Juvenile.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Shock and awe!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Roxanne snorted at the chainsaw, mentally counting how many traps were left. “Tacky.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh, it’s so scary!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Seen it.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What’s this one do?” He challenged her, and that was his last mistake.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Garish!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Megamind groaned, his head slamming against his console. “Boom,” He groaned, turning an accusing eye towards her. “You’re no fun.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Get better trinkets,” She smiled at him innocently as Minion chuckled. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Are your ropes too tight, Miss Ritchie?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, thank you, Minion.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Well then,” Megamind clapped, looking all too much like a child on Christmas. “Lights up in five minutes! Time to call your little boyfriend.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Not my Boyfriend, Blue!” She called after him, smiling at Minion’s giggling.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Good luck with that one, Miss Ritchie.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ve told you to call me Roxanne, Minion,” She reminded him, only serving to amuse him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Not today! I’ll call you that when you let me know your cookie recipe.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She sighed dramatically, leaning back in the cushioned chair to wait for showtime.</em></em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> _____________________________________________________________________________ </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <em>
    <em>“I did it?”</em>
  </em>
  <br/>
</em><br/><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Megamind was sweating bullets, perfectly aware of the camera trained on him at that exact moment. Of course, it would be; he had put it there after all. The whole point of putting on a show was that people would watch it. People had flocked in from countless other cities for the unveiling of the Metroman museum. And countless eyes were extremely good publicity for the city. So of course Megamind had to ‘break out’ to interrupt the event; he was paid to put on a good show after all.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> Metrocity had very little in terms of tourists. They had skyscrapers and a fairly competent economy. But they were terribly, and dreadfully boring. When two aliens had landed in Metrocity, somebody took notice. And that somebody was the mayor- who would not be happy in the slightest that Megamind had murdered his colleague.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You did it, sir,” Minion echoed behind him. Megamind shoved aside his sudden fear, determined not to lose his audience.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I did it, I actually did it. Metrocity is mine!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Minion took the cue, shutting off the cameras quickly to allow Megamind to drop his act.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He had killed Metro man.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He scrambled to the remains of his coworker, unbelieving. Wayne had been his childhood tormentor, but he hadn’t known better. They had only been kids after all. And soon after they began working together under the Mayor’s instructions, they had talked it through. He had become his friend.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Megamind, is he actually?” Roxanne paused, disbelief covering her expression. Minion unbound her, before following her to Wayne’s side. “How?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I don’t know,” Megamind breathed out, gloved hands trembling. “The death-ray wasn’t concentrated in the slightest. It should have only singed his cape or his hair.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Minion sniffled, sinking lower in his tank. Roxanne reached over to pat his shoulder, distracted. It had seemed like an ordinary day to her, the standard kidnapping that took place every now and again, and the fun banter before the cameras began filming. She had long since realized that Megamind wouldn’t hurt a soul and that he didn’t rob nearly enough to keep the building he used. It became blatantly obvious that he was being paid; and when she had looked into it she hadn’t been disappointed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The Mayor himself paid her a visit to explain, and she was given a small payment for each kidnapping. For each publicity stunt.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Megamind, you’re going to lose your job,” Roxane mused blankly, unable to fully digest what had happened. Metro City had lost its hero, and Megamind couldn’t exactly be allowed to take over. Megamind could certainly hold the position if he wanted, but he clearly did not want it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“We had to be at City Hall in a few hours,” Megamind replied. “We need to discover how this could have transpired, and what to tell him. Wayne shouldn’t have- he shouldn’t have died.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Roxanne settled her hand on his arm, very aware of how he didn’t melt into her touch like normal. He was always touch starved, and while she and Wayne had always tried to amend that, it never seemed to be enough. Now he didn’t seem interested in comfort in the slightest, only staring at the skeleton in his home with wide glistening eyes. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ve really done it this time.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Right Ingridients</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you gonna say at the press conference?"</p><p> </p><p>"Press conference?" Minion repeated disbelievingly from where he was going over the readings from the explosion. </p><p>Roxanne glanced back at him questioningly as she pointed broadly towards the entirely decimated observatory. "Don't you think they'll be waiting at City Hall? Megamind has to take over."</p><p>Megamind groaned, pressing his gloves to his forehead in frustration. "All I did, was eliminate the most powerful man in the universe- by <em> accident. <em> Any questions?"</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, I'm sure everyone in Metro City would love to know what you plan to do with us- and this city."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind glared at her as he spun in his chair anxiously. "Not helping."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," She chuckled weakly as she held Metroman's cape between her fingers. They hadn't left the lair yet, figuring the public would expect Megamind to show up after it got dark. But the sun was inching down across the sky, and their time would end soon. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Wades gone, my career is over, and the Mayor is going to actually throw me in prison," Megamind replied miserably. "Find a posi-tive in that."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey now, he's giving you a month to fix things," Minion interrupted. "There's time- we have time!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind looked at him incredulously, and Minion's meager hope diminished some.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm doomed."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roxanne rolled her eyes, far too accustomed to Megamind's dramatics. "You are not doomed."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Am so!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roxanne tried again, careful to keep an upbeat expression despite the pain that they were all fighting against. Mourning would happen privately, right now they needed a plan. "Oh, come on, Blue! As long as there’s evil, good will rise up against it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"We both know that doesn't happen often."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You'll find a way, you always do."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For the first time in the conversation, Megamind uncovered his face to look at her. His eyes were doubtful, which was a nice step up from hopeless. "You really think so?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah," She offered. "It’s like they say. Heroes aren’t born, they’re made."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind paused, turning towards the large monitor across the room thoughtfully. The entire city was stretched out before him across various screens, filled with hundreds of citizens who rooted for good. And the woman behind him who saw the good in everything. "Heroes can be made."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He spun around to face her, suddenly more animated. "That's it!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It is?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes! I can create a hero!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You- wait what?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind breezed past her incredulous expression, gesturing wildly to the large poster of Metro man that Wade had jokingly gifted to him on his birthday. "All you need are the right ingredients!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Megamind, wait that's not what I-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Strength," Megamind mused, reaching for a stray notebook on the desk behind him. "Determination."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Bravery," Roxanne supplied, still unsure. If she knew one thing about Megamind, it was that he wouldn't stop once he got going. And he was going. "But how?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Megamind paused to consider before turning around and quickly ducking behind the desk. He stood up instantly, holding the cape she had set down. Roanne's breath caught in her throat as he lifted the fabric from the desk. "Are you-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"DNA," Megamind breathed, beginning to grin wildly. "Of course! With that- anyone can be a hero!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roxanne hesitated, eyes lingering on the white fabric carefully. "Look, Megamind. I know you want this to work, but what if-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It will work," Megamind stressed, pressing his face nearly directly to the cape. "I don't know what happened to him. But if I could just buy us some time to look-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"And what if it doesn't work?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It will."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Why? How?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It has to," Megamind's expression soured into something loathing and painful. It was an expression that he only seemed to show around her, Minion, and Wade. "I don't know how I messed up yet, but I must make it right."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roxanne shifted uncomfortably for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Okay."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>